Room 241
by Nimure
Summary: OneShot. Kagome begins working at her new job with only one warning: Stay away from room 241. She should have know her curiosity would only lead to trouble. Inu/Kag.


**Room 241**

By Silverdrakkon

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: While I love playing with Inuyasha and Kagome, I am pleased to inform you that I do not own either of them, or the other characters associated with the Inuyasha manga and anime. I do however own the Jefferson Ward, name and layout. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

White tile and walls stretched out before her, blocking out all else, and betraying no color. Her steps echoed as she shuffled down the hall, betraying her caution and nervousness. She knew that everyone who laid eyes on her could practically smell her fear, and her sweaty palms weren't helping the situation. She paused outside a large, formidable looking white door. Wiping her hands on her skirt she took a deep breath. _Steady Kagome, this is ridiculous._

_Well, sure, its not life or death, but…_

_But nothing, _she told her thoughts; _it's _just_ a job interview. There's always next time._

Steeling her nerves, she reached her hand out to knock, only to have the door opened before her hand could reach it. She started, before shyly glancing up at the man before her. Her doe brown eyes met his cold yellow ones. She gulped, trying to not stare at his soft looking silver hair.

"Come in." His voice was as cold as his glance. He stepped back, allowing her to enter the room. There was no one else there. The interview would be just the two of them. She swallowed again, and prayed she wouldn't faint. Or worse, vomit. He did not pull out a chair for her, only took his own seat on the other side of the table. His eyes met hers full on, and it was the only thing she could do to keep from running from the room. This was going to be the longest interview of her life. All on top of the fact that she desperately wanted this position. She sighed mentally and met the gaze of the man before her, waiting for it all to begin.

* * *

For the first time in an hour, Kagome Higurashi allowed herself to breathe. She had been petrified the entire interview, practically shaking in her shoes. But it was over now. Her possible employer-to-be, Sesshomaru Takahashi, spun back around in his chair to face her. His face was as blank and emotionless as possible. Readying her nerves she waited for the famous 'we'll call you'. He met her desolate glance once more with his icy one before speaking.

"Miss Higurashi. If you want the job, be here tomorrow at 5 in the morning. No exceptions."

"I'm hired?"

"Just be here."

"Thank you very much Mr. Takahashi." She bowed slightly, an old habit, as she backed out of the interviewing office. Sesshomaru remained seated. His hand reaching out to pick at a pencil lying out on the table. As Kagome turned though, he raised his voice to be heard, and she looked back, puzzled.

"And Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Stay away from room 241. If I find that you've been anywhere near there, I'll fire you in an instant." Kagome had noticed a faint spark in his eyes at the mention of the room, but otherwise his expression almost mirrored…boredom. She nodded.

"Yes sir. Thank you again." She paused for a moment, waiting for a response, but Sesshomaru turned and went back into the interviewing room.

Kagome made it outside before letting out the biggest sigh of relief ever. It was then that the ecstasy hit her. Jumping wildly, giddy and nearly yelling, she skipped to her car. In her state, it took several minutes to find her car keys, but once she did she was on the road. She'd be home shortly, and then she could prepare for the day tomorrow. She set the cruise control in her car just in case she was too excited to pay attention to the speed limit, and went over the interview over and over again in her head. Yup, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next day, two hours before she had to be at work. Of course, she was only living half an hour away from her new job, but she wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to get ready. And she was just too excited to sleep any longer.

_Psyched over a psych ward._

_Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine there._

_Shut up. I'm not crazy._

_That's what they all say._ Kagome threw a mental pillow at the voice in her head as she carefully applied her mascara. She wasn't too big on makeup, but she always wore at least some on her eyes. Putting her hair up in a pony-tail, she donned the white nurse's outfit before grabbing a bowl of cereal and flipping on the tube. There wasn't much for news this early in the morning, but she didn't care. The scenes flashed in front of her blank gaze like dully painted pictures. After a while she blinked, coming back to the present. It was early still, but she wanted to make a good impression, so she left.

The drive was calming to her nerves, but spooky too. It was still very dark out, and there was no traffic anywhere. She ended up getting there earlier than expected. Still, there were cars parked in front of the building, including Sesshomaru's silver Lamborghini. Kagome blinked when she saw it, and parked as far away as she possibly could. She should have known that he'd drive a car like that. And of course, the last thing she needed to do was scratch or dent it.

The lights were on, and she wanted to see around the building a bit before her shift started, so she went in, enjoying the warmth in the building. It wasn't particularly cold outside, but she found the warmth reassuring.

The Jefferson Ward, or the mental institution as it was commonly called, was fairly famous, and the only one around for about a 50 mile radius. Every mentally ill person in the county stayed here. In the last ten years a popular political figure had become set upon acquiring it. Sesshomaru Takahashi had been very well known in the region and had even had the chance of making governor several years back. Of course, that had been shattered when his younger brother had gone ballistic. The news, shockingly, couldn't report many details on what exactly had happened. Kagome had figured that large amounts of money with Sesshomaru's bank account number attached had kept people quiet about the whole incident.

But in the end the great Mr. Takahashi had left his job in politics and bought the mental hospital. No one knew why he would give up his political career for a medical one, though it was rumored to have something to do with his brother.

The halls of the Jefferson were all the same. Cold, white, bare. It reeked of emptiness and her steps seemed disproportionately loud to her ears. Doors lined the corridor which itself was perfect except for being occasionally marred by large white rooms with sofas or white plastic chairs. There were a few windows, but all were barred. And just about every piece of furniture there was chained down to the tile. It was a truly chilling place, but Kagome loved it. The place had a history, one that was almost palpable. And there was a sense of need. She actually almost felt like it needed her, or wanted her to do something. She giggled to herself as she climbed the stairs.

_You really are crazy, aren't you?_

The Jefferson had a grand total of three floors, and each floor was a perfect mirror copy of itself. It wasn't hard to get lost in a place like this. Really the only hope was to keep moving.

Kagome glanced at a door beside her to get her bearings. Room 236. She was on the second floor. She kept walking, humming to herself as she checked out the building that she'd wanted to work in since she was a child.

Something stopped her, some cold twisting feeling in her stomach. She turned, and gaped at the door to her left. Room 241. Something bothered her about it. She shook her head, trying to recall what it could be.

Then the words from the day before floated back to her.

"_And Miss Higurashi?"_

"_Yes Mr. Takahashi?"_

"_Stay away from room 241. If I find that you've been anywhere near there, I'll fire you in an instant." _

She shivered. No matter how much her curiosity was eating at her to see that room, she did not want to lose the job she'd just gotten. Hurrying past it, she checked her watch. It was almost five. Clicking her tongue to herself like her mother did when Kagome did something distracting, she returned to the first floor to meet Mr. Takahashi in his office for her first day of work.

* * *

Kagome sighed and resisted the temptation to flip the bird at her boss's back. Of course, it wasn't normally like her to be so violent, but his uncaring and impassive attitude really pushed her buttons.

Kagome was quickly introduced to one of the head nurses, Kaede, and another cleaning girl like herself named Sango. The two of them seemed to hit if off really well. Kagome liked Sango. She was like the sister she'd never had but always wanted. She was fairly quiet, but seemed strong willed and determined to succeed at the job.

Kaede on the other hand took some warming up to at first. She had a tendency to assume that any one who'd want to work for Sesshomaru, and in a mental hospital no less, was insane. However, by the end of the work day Kagome had eventually been able to convince her otherwise. Sango was in the clean since she'd already been working there several months before Kagome.

It was a long and eventful day, and surprisingly fun. Kagome quickly learned the ins and outs of the ward, and how to keep its occupants clean. There's weren't too many, even though it was a large hospital, and she found that she remembered many by the end of her shift. She learned where all the bathrooms where, when to clean them, when to clean the floors, which room she could enter with people in them, which had to be restrained while she cleaned, and which ones she should never clean without a buddy. Kaede was open about the patients. The confidentiality covered Kagome as well, since it helped to know what people had. You'd hate to say the wrong thing and set someone off. So the old nurse easily answered any question that Kagome had, whether they were vocalized or not.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. She had two missed calls from her mother, but didn't bother to return them. She was too tired. Scrambling a quick dinner of eggs, she hurried to eat, ready for a nice hot shower. Once that had worked all the kinks out of her shoulders and neck she knew she would sleep well, and better than the night before.

* * *

True to her thoughts, Kagome slept well. In fact she almost overslept. Almost. She had woken in a panic about five minutes after she had turned her alarm off. Cursing her strange ability to turn off things and move in her sleep she jumped out of bed, throwing on her working uniform. She rushed through the motions of getting ready, just throwing her hair up in a pony-tail once again, and foregoing any makeup this time. She considered skipping breakfast, but was uneasily reminded of the last time she'd done that before working in her previous job. It had ended in embarrassment and a dented ego when she'd passed out while helping a patient.

However, she didn't want to be late, so she grabbed handful of granola bars on her way out the door and ate them on the way.

While she was sure she had been late while leaving the house, she was definitely early for work. She sighed.

_Life's mysteries right?_

She once again parked on the other side of the lot. Sesshomaru's car was still in its place as if he had yet to leave. _Maybe he's working on something important?_

She got out of her car and hurried to the building. She still had twenty minutes before she had to meet Sango and Kaede on the fist floor outside the janitor's closet, so she decided to go walking. She had yet to see the third floor since she'd had to stop yesterday. So she skipped the first floor and began walking down the second floor hallway again. There were only two rooms up here that they cleaned. Both patients were relatively harmless. She paused, glancing to her left, and felt as if her stomach had dropped. Once again she was standing outside the door that her boss had ordered her away from. Room 241. Kagome knew she should have run at the first sight of those black grating letters, but she was curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat you know._

_Oh shush, it can't be that bad._

She scrutinized the door. For such a mysterious room it was really quite unremarkable. Boring in fact. Except for the number combination, it looked just like every room. She guessed it was empty. There were no sounds from within, and she did not remember cleaning it with Sango yesterday. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the door. It appeared very old and frail. In fact, there was a tiny hole in the door, as if someone had cut at the door from the other side. Carefully she reached out her hand to knock and see if it was as flimsy as it looked. However, her knuckles had barely brushed against the wood when she heard a shout. Her blood ran cold and she turned guiltily.

"Kagome!" She raised her gaze from the amazingly white floor to her new friend's face.

"Sango!" Kagome smiled, but it faded slightly as she noticed Sango's fake smile and worried eyes looking back at her.

"Kagome, hey, you're early. Kaede wants us downstairs and getting ready. I saw your car and figured you'd be around here somewhere."

"Oh." Kagome turned back wistfully to the door. Something about it seemed to draw her. Regretfully she turned to Sango.

"Hey, Sango, did Sesshomaru tell you anything about this door?" She did not miss the look in her friend's eye, but she chose not to comment.

"It's best to leave it alone Kagome." Of course she wouldn't say, but it wasn't right to strain a new friendship. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright."

It was another long day like the one before, and while Sango was quiet and pensive, Kaede was proving to be a chatterbox. Having decided the new recruit was not mentally ill she had decided to loosen up a bit. Still, Kagome was glad when it was over. They job was taxing and had left her little time to think. She needed to go home, get a hot bath, and then figure out just what was going on.

The main problem that was bugging her was this door. Sesshomaru had told her to stay away from it or be fired. And while it didn't appear to be special in any way, it did seem to call to her. Or give her chills. What was worse was that Sango knew what was going on and wouldn't tell her. She guessed from the looks they had traded earlier that Kaede knew too. One think Kagome really hated was being kept out of the loop.

But what could it have been? Some kind of new equipment? A crazy patient? She laughed. She'd already dealt with plenty of them and decided that would be a stupid thing to hide. So then what could it be, locked in that room? She sighed in frustration and came to a conclusion of sorts. She would find out what was in room 241. She would even if it killed her, or worse, cost her her job.

* * *

Kagome awoke once again earlier than she needed too. Quickly she pulled on her clothes and got ready for work. Her morning routine was rushed, but it was worth it. She arrived at the ward earlier than she had before on either day. Sesshomaru's car was gone and she frowned to herself. That was one bet she'd lost. Too bad she made it with herself. She was glad though. If he wasn't there, then there'd be no one to catch her.

She walked in the building and it took most of her energy to keep from sprinting up the stairs. Finally she made it to the second floor. Then there was the hallway. She moved slowly, but with a purpose, determined to find the answer to this annoying little puzzle. The rooms went by; 236, 238, 239, 241, finally.

She had reached the door. She glanced around once more. No one was there. Kagome turned back to the door. It called to her. Some presence seemed to be almost calling to her soul. She hesitated only a slight second before reaching out and placing her hand on the knob. Her muscles moved and she watched the knob turning as if it was someone else's hand moving it. Almost there. Almost open. Then the secret wouldn't be such an annoying secret anymore.

"Miss Higurashi!" Kagome flinched and release the handle. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time, and she found it confusing when she looked at the tiled ground and her stomach wasn't there.

"Would you care to inform me why you were about to go into room 241 when I expressly ordered that you not?" She knew he was angry with her even though his tone was as cold and callous as ever.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi." She forced herself to look up at his face, though an instinctual thought told her not to look directly into his dark yellow eyes.

"I will place this down as pure ignorance and stupidity." Kagome bristled, but said nothing. She didn't want to lose her job. "However, I do not want to see you anywhere near this door again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Takahashi." Sesshomaru gave her one last glare before stomping off back to, she assumed, his office.

_But how did he know I was here?! His car wasn't even in the lot this morning._

Kagome, fighting tears glared around in frustration. That's when she saw it.

"Oh." A video camera. Right across the hall from the room. She should have known. Should have seen it.

But there was nothing for it now. Picking up what little dignity still remained she stomped off, heading for the third floor that she still had yet to see.

It really wasn't that great she decided. Quite boring actually. The third floor was the same as the other two. There were only a few minor differences. For one, there was a nurse's lounge up here, and several operating rooms. There was also a room that a kindly nurse allowed her to peak in. She didn't understand all the wires at first, but when she saw the restraints on the table she immediately recognized it as the Electro-Shock Treatment room.

Eventually it was time to go to work, and she met Kaede and Sango on the first floor like before. There was purpose behind her work. She was determined to show Sesshomaru that no one could clean like her, and that he couldn't fire her. Though he hadn't, which had been an amazing plus. But still, what was in that room?

She was dying to know, but soon the work took her thoughts away from 241 and towards the coming weekend.

"Hey, Kagome?" She paused from her mopping. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been moping the same spot for ten minutes now.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome stood and leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Do you wanna go grab some coffee with me after work?" she smiled tentatively.

"Sure Sango, I'd love to. Where at?"

"Oh, just some little café I know. I go there almost everyday. Its quiet, so it's a good place to read, study or think."

"Yeah. Sounds great. I only live a short drive from here, so let me go home and change and I'll meet you there. I'll need directions of course."

"Oh, its not far. I usually walk."

"Okay." Kagome smiled and they got back to work, the promise of a good late afternoon and evening lifting the weight off their shoulders.

The rest of the work went quickly, and Kagome managed to keep her thoughts together. A bit. She still thought of that mysterious room every now and then, but the weekend and coffee with Sango was something coming up. Something she could see. Those thoughts kept her curiosity at bay, though it was hardy sated and would continue to grow the more she ignored it.

Finally it was time to leave. She traded phone numbers with Sango before running home to grab a five minute shower and a change of clothes. She smiled when she returned to the ward and found that Sango had done the same. Together they walked to the café.

The café was a nice bustling little place that Kagome liked instantly. It was small, and quiet although there was still plenty of noise. People talked together quietly, and there was the clink of dishes, the soft background music, and the ringing of the door when a new customer came in. But still through it all, it was quiet. More like a feeling than actual truth.

Sango moved to a seat by the window, setting her purse down. She turned back to Kagome.

"What would you like?"

"Oh, that's alright, I can get something in a minute." Sango frowned slightly.

"Kagome, my treat. What would you like?" Kagome sighed. She'd let Sango take care of it this time, but she was going to pay her back later.

"Just a hot chocolate." Sango nodded and went to the counter. Before long they were both sipping happily and chatting. Sango knew something was bothering Kagome, but decided to wait. She was hoping that Kagome wouldn't ask, but—

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What's the deal with room 241?" Sango fidgeted nervously.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it. I had to swear to Sesshomaru that I've never mention it. I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome frowned slightly. "But, how did you find out what's in there."

Sango started to open her mouth, but flushed and snapped it closed. That would give too much away. Too embarrassed to meet Kagome's gaze, she stared at the ground, taking a sudden interest in the tile patterns.

"Its alright Sango. I'm sorry I asked," The conversation came back awkwardly at first, but managed to retain its previous status of comfortable before long. They chatted until dark when they both finally parted ways. Kagome, having already changed and cleaned, decided to head to her mothers for the weekend. It was always a nice break from things.

Her mother lived about an hour or so away from Jefferson, but Kagome found she enjoyed the drive. It was slightly less populated out where her mother was. She liked the trees, and there were plenty around her mother's house. The reason they lived so far out was her mother and grandfather had inherited possession of an ancient shrine. It was a nice place, very calming. But living at a shrine did put a damper on some things.

For some reason it had given her grandfather an obsession with history, so now he insisted on telling the history of every item that passed in front of his face. Whether it was an ancient mask, a sword, or a piece of rice, Kagome learned it all, and then promptly forgot it.

This of course made meal times quite boring. Kagome managed to tell her mother of her strange and statue like boss, and had just started on the mysteries of this room that she wasn't allowed in when her grandfather decided that it was time to educate them all on the beginnings of sake. Kagome had sighed to herself and resisted the urge to kick something. They'd be done eating soon, and then she could tell her mother all about it.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had been fairly dull, but relaxing all the same. She had finally gotten a chance to speak with her mother without her grandfather's interference. She too was interested in this room, but she warned Kagome to be careful. It could be dangerous, and to do what she thought was right.

Or course, even if her mother had told her no, she would have gone to the room anyway. However, it was nice to have her mother's blessing.

Kagome peeked into the hallway. Sesshomaru was in his office this morning, but she had hoped that if she was quick enough then he wouldn't have time to stop her. She had thought about it all weekend and the only conclusion she had come to was that it was a secret, one that she wasn't supposed to know about it. Her hope was of course, that if she knew the secret, then maybe they wouldn't be able to fire her. If they did that, then, she'd be able to tell people the secret, and it didn't appear to be something Sesshomaru wanted known.

So she waited. It didn't take long. She could see the door at the end of the hall. She knew she could make it there before he saw her on the camera, and if she didn't hesitate, then he wouldn't have time to stop her. She tensed, and bolted.

Running fiercely she tried not to slip on the tile, and succeeded. Then she was at the door, it rose up before her like some kind of great monstrosity. Without even thinking about it her hand gripped the handle and she ripped the door open.

"What the hell?!" She paused, her breath whooshing out of her body as her eyes met luminous golden ones. Anything she might have said in reply to his comment was lost with her breath as her brain and everything else seemed to slow down.

Before her was a room just like all of the others, but inside, it was different. There was a toilet in it, unlike the other rooms, and a boy. A boy with silver hair and golden eyes. A boy that was very obviously Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha Takahashi. All four of his limbs were bound to the wall by long chains. He could sit on the floor, the bed or the toilet, but he could not make it to the doorway, which it why it had been unlocked. Kagome knew right away that if he could have gotten out, he would have, a long time ago.

Right now he was on his bed, glaring at her with absolute hatred. She shook slightly. His brash anger was even scarier than her boss's lack of emotion.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Kagome blinked at the name. What?

"Here to gloat some more? Poke fun at me? Where's Naraku? I can't smell him." Kagome found herself suddenly angry, and she responded as such.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo. My name's Kagome."

"Yeah right Kikyo, you can't fool me."

"I said, my name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Her fists clenched. The boy blinked, and sniffed. "Are you, _smelling_ me?!" Kagome restrained her urge to smack him.

"Keh. Whatever wench. You're obviously not Kikyo. She smelled better."

"Why you—!"

"Miss Higurashi!" Kagome paused. Her hands had found their way to Inuyasha's silver hair and she had a death grip. She let go quickly and stepped away. Sesshomaru stood behind her in the doorway. It was quite obvious he was pissed. Kagome decided to retake her early statement. Sesshomaru was _much _scarier.

"Yes sir?"

"I want to see you down in my office, right now." Kagome nodded and ducked by him, practically running to the office. She was sure she'd be fired now. Sesshomaru watched her go before turning back to his brother.

"And Inuyasha? I'll speak with you later." The door closed, and Sesshomaru was gone before Inuyasha could even utter one last "Keh."

* * *

Kagome waited in his office, fighting the tears in her eyes with every ounce of strength she had. She wouldn't cry. The door opened behind her and her eyes clenched shut. She listened as his slow methodical steps carried him across the room and to the seat across from her. He sat and Kagome risked looking up at him. What she saw shocked her. It was faint, but there: a trace of sadness in his gaze.

"It would appear that even after I informed you not to go near the door you insisted on doing so anyway. That requires a serious punishment girl."

Kagome flinched, waiting for her sentence. She'd have a hard time getting a job after this one. No one would want to hire her if they thought she would deliberately disobey them.

"However, I cannot fire you." Kagome's breath hitched and she looked straight into his eyes.

"You now realize that what is kept in that room is my brother. It's not something I'm willing to let out of the building, and there would be serious repercussions should you tell anyone of what you've seen. But yet, I cannot fire you, nor threaten unemployment. You would have the chance to blackmail me, and I will not allow that. This way, you shall owe _me_." Kagome allowed herself a sigh of relief. So she would keep her job.

"But there is still the matter of you punishment, for you must be punished for you actions." He paused, and a slight smile ticked the corner of his mouth.

"Yes. You shall be the sole caretaker of my brother. As well as your other duties you will see to the needs of Inuyasha. You will not be paid for the extra work since it is punishment. Kaede will inform you of what to do." Kagome waited, but it was an obvious dismissal. She left the room, and shutting the door, collapsed to the ground. Her brain felt numb and seemed to be chasing itself in circles. She just barely understood that Sango was calling for her, and then right beside her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She nodded and Sango helped her stumble to the bathroom. She waited until her friend was well enough to talk.

"So what happened?" Kagome gulped.

"Well…I-I met Inuyasha." Sango would have gasped, but she wasn't really surprised.

"Have you been fired?" Sango waited for the worst.

"No." Kagome noticed her friend's puzzled look.

"But what then?"

"I have to take care of Inuyasha." This time, Sango really did gasp.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped into Inuyasha's room, making sure to close the door behind him. He eyed his brother who was still lying on the bed, this time facing the wall. He had a scowl glued onto his face as he waited. Sesshomaru decided it was now or never.

"You could have killed her."

Inuyasha rolled over and sat up, facing his brother. "I wouldn't have. She wasn't Kikyo."

"But you thought she was, and you would have if you hadn't realized it." Inuyasha glanced at the floor, choosing silence as his response. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well little brother I'm afraid the news is not good." Inuyasha nodded, he had expected this.

"No matter what I have tried I cannot deter Naraku or his little minion. He still insists that we are to go forth with the operation. I've pulled every string I could. And I do intend to keep try—."

Inuyasha interrupted him. "How long?"

"A week." He watched Inuyasha's fists clench.

"Dammit!" Sesshomaru didn't blink an eye as Inuyasha did the only thing his chains would allow. Sure it made a big mess, and feathers flew everywhere, but Sesshomaru understood better than anyone that sometimes, a bed and pillow just needed to be changed. He turned to the door to leave.

"I'm putting Miss Higurashi in charge of you as punishment for her not listening to me." He paused and glanced at the confused hanyou. "I hope you'll not damage her. She cleans well." And with that he was gone, leaving Inuyasha with only his thoughts for comfort.

However, it wasn't as long as it usually was till he had someone to talk to. Kagome showed up during her half hour lunch break.

She wasn't sure what shocked her more when she entered Inuyasha's room; the feathers floating all over the place, or the pair of dog ears on Inuyasha's head that she hadn't noticed before. Either way she had to take a few minutes to make her brain restart.

"What are you waiting for wench. Get in here and clean this mess up."

Kagome glared but refused to comment as she began sweeping up feathers. She wanted terribly to bite out a retort right back at him and wipe that smirk off his face, but she knew that she was lucky in not getting fired. She sure as hell wasn't going to risk her job on this loser. At least until…

She bent down to sweep up a few more feathers when Inuyasha stood up and then promptly plopped down on his torn mattress. The feathers in her pile went every which way as well as a few more that managed to squeeze their way out from his bed. Kagome shut her eyes and tried to hold her temper. _One…Two…Three…Four…_

"Hey, wench, aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" That was it, he was going down.

"You rude insufferable jerk!" She was glaring full out at him now. Inuyasha quailed slightly, but still managed to put a smirk on his face. It had been too long since he'd had someone to mess with.

"Keh."

"Don't you 'keh' me!" Kagome snapped and it took her a full minute to realize that she'd smacked him. He looked about as stunned as her.

"Oi, bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha winced at the deadly tone in her voice. He couldn't really help himself though. She was fun to goad.

"I called you a bitc—" It was too late, the remains of the pillow had already been smacked into his face and a handful of feather's stuffed in his mouth.

"My name is Kagome!" He grabbed Kagome's arms and pushed her to the ground. Growling down at her he pinned her with his body. This girl was really just too much fun.

"I'd have expected it of Inuyasha, but I'm quite surprised about you Miss Higurashi." Kagome felt a deep red blush spread over her face as she looked upside down as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha blushed slightly, but Kagome didn't notice. He took the moment to get off of her and move back to the bed.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru took one more glance as the two of them before continuing down the hallway on his rounds.

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha before righting herself and brushing the feathers off. She didn't look at him while she started sweeping again, so it wasn't until he smelled salt that he realized she was crying.

"Are you _crying_?"

"What's it to you?" She sniffed. Yup, she was definitely crying. He began to panic slightly. He didn't know what to do when women got all emotion.

"Well what the hell are you crying for?"

She didn't even glare. Emotionally she was spent. Today had been one hell of a roller coaster. "You just embarrassed me in front of my boss." The broom still in her hands.

"Who? Sesshomaru? He's an ass anyway, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Inuyasha." Kagome chucked the broom handle against the wall. "You know what? Clean this yourself. I'm getting lunch." And then she was gone. Inuyasha was left staring out his open door and into the hallway.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Kagome passed Sesshomaru on her way to the small cafeteria. She figured he'd noticed the open door on the camera and was going to give his brother some dignity. Though it would serve Inuyasha right if he had to use the bathroom for the entire hallway to see. Kagome quietly grabbed a sandwich and a drink before sitting down at a little table by a window. Of course there were bars on the window but it was nice to look out. Sango and Kaede had left for lunch while Kagome had told them she'd be cleaning Inuyasha's room. It made her lunch break quiet, but sometimes it was nice. She sighed, feeling her anger ebb away into nothingness.

"Hey Kagome." Nope, it definitely wasn't ebbing away anymore. She frowned as Inuyasha took the seat in front of her. She could always try to ignore him…but, wait, had he just used her name? Kagome looked up from her sandwich and glanced at Inuyasha. He was quite determinedly glowering at the floor.

"So, Inuyasha, how'd you get out of your room?"

"That bastard Sesshomaru let me out."

"Why do you call him a bastard?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time since sitting down, and she'd rather wished he hadn't. His look plainly told her he thought she was stupid.

"Because he is." He shrugged. "Not really any of your business anyway is it?" Kagome stiffened and looked back at her sandwich. She supposed he was right, but did he always have to be so rude?

"Anyway Kagome," Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "I…er, I-I…"

"Yes?" Kagome looked curiously at him trying not to smile at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Keh, I'm sorry wench." The chair screeched something horrible as he slid back on the tile and walked off.

"Wait, Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him, and smiled as he stopped and turned. "Thank you."

* * *

Kagome had spent the rest of the day cleaning the halls. Eventually at the end of her shift she had had time to return to Inuyasha's room and clean the feathers. He had been fairly civil, but then again, he'd also barely spoken too her. Kagome smiled to herself as she started her car to drive home. The small conversation they did have had been interesting to say the least.

"_Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" The look she gave him was hard to resist._

"_Keh, what is it?"_

"_Why do you have ears?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her like she was retarded._

"_Maybe because almost all living things have ears?!" Kagome frowned._

"_Well yes, but you have dog ears."_

"_So? What of it?"_

"_Why?" _

"_Cause I'm a half demon. Half _dog _demon."_

"_Oh." A pause, then, "Why doesn't Sesshomaru have them?"_

"_Because he's full youkai." She just looked puzzled, so Inuyasha had restrained the insult and explained to her the concept of youkai and hanyou._

_Of course, like other humans she'd never noticed it before because the demons had ways of hiding themselves. Kagome was the second human to really know what he was. She was however, the first to appreciate him as a hanyou._

Kagome for once was not looking forward to going home. Inuyasha had put up a hard front in his rough and gruff ways, but she had noticed that he could be sensitive. Every once and a while.

* * *

The next day was interesting to say the least. Inuyasha had been permanently freed from his restraints, as a last caring act from his "bastard" brother. With this one limiting factor gone, he'd taken to following Kagome around as she attempted to clean. This of course, did not go over well with Kagome.

"You missed a spot." Inuyasha not-so-helpfully pointed out.

"Inuyasha…" He flinched slightly under her glare.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well its annoying."

"Annoying? You wouldn't say that after having to listen to yourself talk with my ears."

"Inuyasha you're suck a jerk."

"Keh, shut up and clean wench."

"Baka!"

"Bitch."

"Insufferable jerk!"

And so it continued, with poor Sango doing her best to follow the flying insults. Inuyasha smirked to himself. Yup, this was turning out to be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Kagome signed as she finished with her regular chores. Now all that was left was seeing to Inuyasha. Since the mess with the feathers he'd managed to keep his room fairly clean.

For once she was actually looking forward to seeing Inuyasha. He hadn't been out of his room since yesterday when he'd followed her. Kagome had figured he must not be feeling well since he obviously wouldn't do it out of consideration for Kagome. She steeled her nerves as she opened the door, wondering what exactly she might find.

There wasn't anything unusual. Inuyasha was lying on his bed facing the wall, and his room was as clean as it had been yesterday when she'd gone in to clean it. She pulled the mop bucket in after her, but paused when no retort or even a greeting met her ears. Maybe he was asleep?

"Inuyasha?"

"Just do your job Kagome." She paused, something was definitely up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Keh, wench don't you ever listen? Just do your stupid cleaning and leave." Kagome was almost hurt by this remark but it was quite obvious that there was something upsetting the hanyou, so she didn't take it personally.

"Inuyasha." She only said his name before sitting down beside him on the bed and placing her hand on his calf. Sure it was weird, but she wanted to let him know that she was there to listen if he wanted to talk.

He stiffened under her touch be seemed to relax after nothing else happened. It was slow, and gradual, like the metamorphosis of a butterfly, but eventually he opened up.

Kagome remained still as Inuyasha sat up beside her, allowing her hand to move off his leg and onto his shoulder. He wouldn't look her in the eye, his head hung as he stared into space, but she was able to make out faint purple stripes on his face.

It was longer till he spoke, but Kagome was patient and Inuyasha's wounds deep. His voice was hesitant at first but grew stronger as he realized Kagome would not reject him.

"I-I met a girl, Kikyo. She was kind to me, as not many were. I got picked on a lot cause of my hair and eyes. W-we, fell in love. I would have died for her, but she stopped caring about me." Kagome rubbed his arm reassuringly as she felt him tense under her. "She left me for another hanyou, Naraku. When I found out I tried to kill the fucking bastard. I permanently crippled his ass. Sesshomaru managed to keep me from jail by getting me to plea insanity, but Naraku's keeping me here." He sighed, and then scowled. Damn his human night for making him weak in body and mind. He had no business telling Kagome all this. After all, he'd just met her.

_But you like talking to her._

_Keh. Shut up. _ He growled at the voice in his head, realizing too late that he was growling out loud as well.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, it'll be okay. I'm sure Sesshomaru will think of something. After all, he never leaves." _That must be what he's working on. Trying to get Inuyasha out of here…_

"Who asked you anything wench? It's not like I care. Just clean up the stupid room and get the hell out of here. Go find someone else to pity." Kagome stiffened under his rude words. Fighting back the tears, she managed to get her cleaning supplies out of the room before the first one fell. After that she had shut his door and was running.

* * *

Kagome had pulled over once on the way home. She didn't understand why his words hurt her so much, but there's was no denying that it did bother her. Even though she had known him for just a short while she was beginning to like him, to think of him as a friend. And when he had shot her down back there it had been like a cruel betrayal. She should have known he wasn't interested in her. She should have realized that it would have been better for her health to stay away, to keep him at a distance, but she couldn't. There was just something about him that called to her. And those golden eyes. They almost made her melt. She felt like she could stare at them forever, get lost in them. And she had. There had been a couple times yesterday when she caught his gaze and forgotten to breathe. Of course, his only comment had been for her to quit staring at him. She knew she liked him, but he obviously hated her, or saw her as nothing other than a nuisance. Well, Kagome decided, if he wanted that then it was just fine with her.

_Yeah, right._

_He doesn't even like me. All I am is a servant to him._

_Then forget about him._

The voice in her head just laughed.

Kagome sighed. The one time she'd decide that she liked a guy it was only fitting that it be love at first sight and the guy wouldn't care a bit about her.

_Life sucks._

_Duh._ The voice smirked and she instantly thought of Inuyasha. She didn't understand. They had just met and yet she felt like he was her kindred soul. She had even felt drawn to the room before she knew what lay inside. It wasn't possible. She just liked him that was all, and crushes were easy enough to get over She'd forget about him in a week, she was sure.

The phone was ringing as she walked in the door. Hurrying to place her purse on the kitchen counter she grabbed the cordless and pressed the talk button.

"Hey Mama, how's it going."

"Kagome dear, is everything alright, you sound like you've been crying?"

Kagome forced herself to explain everything to her mother. It wasn't easy, but she'd already made up her mind. He was just a guy anyway, it didn't matter.

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out and do the right thing Kagome. He was probably just upset over his own worries and didn't mean to be snappy with you." Kagome sighed. Leave it to her mother to see the best in everyone. Of course, that's where she had learned it. Her mother was probably right, Inuyasha was just annoyed at having to live in a mental hospital. Either way, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Kagome arrived early the next morning. She had woken with puffy swollen eyes, which annoyed her to no end, so now was the time to get some petty revenge on that stupid hanyou. Sesshomaru had never actually said that she had to clean his room _after_ her other duties were done, and at least this way, if she got everything down _before_, she could leave earlier.

Without pausing at the main entrance she hurried her way to the janitor closet upstairs, grabbing the mop and bucket and a few other things. Then, with a slightly sadistic smirk on her face, she barged into Inuyasha's room.

"What the hell wench?!" Inuyasha flew up from the bed and was cowering back against the wall. Kagome however, was just as shocked as him.

Of course she knew it was Inuyasha. His voice was the same as well as his scowl, but otherwise she might not have recognized him.

"I-Inuyasha?" His hair was midnight black and his eyes were a deep expressive violet. He lacked his fangs and claws as well as his adorable doggie ears. For a moment, Kagome forgot to breathe as she discovered that no matter what color his eyes were, they were still just as easy to get lost in.

"Of course it's me. Who the hell else would be in here?"

"S-sorry, you just…look different."

Inuyasha recovered from his position and returned to the bed. "The new moon turns me into a pathetic human. I'll be back to my normal self as soon as the sun rises."

"Oh." Kagome had a hard time not staring. She had meant to be angry and cross with him, but well, it was hard when you'd had the shock of your life.

"What the hell are you doing here so early Kagome?" He scowled at her, sparks of violet seeming to float and spiral in his eyes.

That brought her back to reality a bit. "I was hoping to get your cleaning done baka, so I could go home after work." She watched in satisfaction as his scowl dropped. She turned back to her bucket so Inuyasha wouldn't see her grin, and began mopping the floor.

"Keh. Whatever." She didn't even spare him a glance, just kept on mopping.

Resistance met her mop on the outstroke and she paused, glancing up and coming face to face with a very human Inuyasha. His face seemed only inches away and she had the distinct feeling that some sadistic person had just set about a hundred butterflies loose in her stomach.

"Kagome…" There was definitely a strange look on Inuyasha's face, one she hadn't seen before. Was he…_Is he going to kiss me?!_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, the heat, or the lightning like crackle that seemed to race between their almost touching bodies. She squealed and looked away, placing the mop handle between them. Inuyasha scowled before flopping down on the bed. His hand twitched slightly in annoyance.

Kagome stared at the miniscule spaces in the tile, trying to organize her thoughts. _Was he really…going to kiss me? But why…?_

Shaking her head she pulled the mop back to her and began mopping again. Inuyasha bounced once, and the springs on the bed creaked. Kagome gritted her teeth against the noise. He bounced again. And again.

And that's when it dawned on her. He was pouting. She giggled to herself and exaggerated her movement slightly, as if she was really into the mopping deal.

Inuyasha twitched as she giggled. "Hey, wench, what are you laughing at?" He got up from the bed, and tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. Growling he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello, Kagome? Anyone home?" _Nope, nothing. Damn._ He sat back on the bed to try and come up with another plan.

It was then he felt the warm tingling sensation of the change, and he smirked as a sudden idea flittered through his brain. Yup, that would definitely get her attention.

Removing himself from the bed once more, he stalked over and shoved his face in hers. Kagome was forced to stop mopping and, reacting to his proximity, she quickly glanced at the floor again. Inuyasha growled this time and Kagome felt a very distinct snap in her hands. Her eyes flew to Inuyasha's now golden ones, full of accusation that nearly died at the sight of the hanyou before her.

"Inuyasha, did you just…?" She looked down, yup, he had. "You broke my mop!" Inuyasha tried not to flinch under her heated glare. Instead he did the only thing he could think of for a situation like such.

"Keh!" He smirked.

"Inuyasha, I realize you were pouting but did you really have to break my mop? Sess—Mr. Takahashi is going to kill me!"

"Hey, I do NOT pout wench."

"Oh yeah? What do you call that then?" She pointed at his protruding lip.

Inuyasha growled and met her stare. Kagome, flustered and fed up shoved the remains of the mop in his hand. "Fine then Inuyasha, you can take care of this. And why don't you get all your moping and pouting out of your system while you're at it?!" Kagome stormed from the room heading for the first level. It was almost time to start her work duties anyway, Inuyasha could just wait.

"I DON'T POUT!" Inuyasha glared at her back, but it obviously had no effect. The guilty hanyou watched her go, his ears flattened to the side. Yup, he really had screwed up this time.

* * *

Inuyasha had spent the last several hours in his room. There didn't seem to be any way to fix the broken mop handle. He just didn't have the materials needed. Which meant of course, that he had to ask his bastard of a brother. Which of course put him in a really foul mood.

_Keh. If that stupid wench had just bothered to look at me, I wouldn't have had to go and break her precious mop. Stupid wench._

_Still Inuyasha, as jealous as you may have been—_

_I wasn't jealous!_

_Oh course you weren't._

_Keh!_

_It still doesn't give you the right to break what isn't yours. You'd best have your brother fix it, and then apologize to Kagome._

Inuyasha growled_. What the hell do you know anyway?_

_A lot more than you apparently._

_And look where that gets you. You're just a conscious. No control, just an annoying voice in someone's mind._

_Or just a voice in an _annoying someone's_ mind._

_Oh hell no! You are not living in my head and insulting me._

_I'd like to see you get rid of me. _Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly.

_Won't be long anyway. Then we'll both get what we want._

_That's the real reason you don't want to talk to him, isn't it?_

_What the hell do you know?!_

_Everything you do._

Inuyasha stomped out of his room, dragging the broken mop behind him.

* * *

"Here." Kagome looked up from her lunch to see what appeared to be a very badly mended mop handle just inches from her face. She blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Will you just take it Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted and shoved it a little closer to her face. Kagome took it and stared at it a moment longer. Inuyasha took the seat across from her and seemed to take a very keen interest in a smudge on the table.

"Inuyasha…" understanding dawned on her, "Did you do this?"

"Keh." The handiwork was rough. The mop handle had been crudely glued back together and was slightly crooked. There was a white bit of cloth tied tightly around the fracture to keep from putting stress on the break. She turned back to Inuyasha with a smile that lit up her eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked away, blushing.

"Don't mention it."

He mumbled something that Kagome didn't quite catch. She leaned the mop against the wall behind her and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that Inuyasha?"

"I said, you were crying when you left yesterday. Why?"

"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha, it was nothing."

"Don't tell me that was nothing wench, you were upset!"

"It was nothing. Just drop it okay?" His ears flattened against his head. Kagome picked up her sandwich and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." The words were so softly uttered that she might have missed them. Instead she smiled, letting Inuyasha know she'd heard but made no other comment. Maybe today was going to be a better day after all?

* * *

Kagome arrived on time for once to work. She had meant to arrive early, but sleep at been something she'd been short on lately. She blamed it on that stupid hanyou. She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

She headed up to Inuyasha's room when she got there, planning on waking him and seeing if he wanted to help her. Not that it was help at all, but it was nice to have him around. Kagome found that she really liked his company.

She reached the second floor hallway and paused as she opened the door from the stairwell. There was a strange man standing outside of Inuyasha's room. She squinted trying to make out who it was. It wasn't a patient that was for sure. He was fairly good looking, and young. That and she'd never seen him before. Kagome leaned forward, trying to get a better look, but the door swung forward and she lost her footing. She hit the ground with a thump and a rare curse.

"Excuse me miss, but you looked like you could use a hand." Kagome looked up into the violet eyes of the stranger as he held his hand out. Inuyasha was making his way down the hallway, attempting to tie his shoe and walk.

"Sure thanks." Kagome took his hand and smiled in gratitude.

"The pleasure's all mine." He smiled, a true genuine smile, but something was off. She realized it the minute she felt a hand rubbing her behind. She screeched and jumped backwards, her face redder than Inuyasha's favorite shirt.

"Oi, Miroku, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha, shoelaces forgotten, charged down the hallway, and punched the other guy in the head before Kagome could blink.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him. "That was incredibly rude." Inuyasha just looked at her like she was stupid.

"He touched your ass wench."

"So?"

"Keh. So what?"

"So, Inuyasha, you don't need to be going around hitting people." He just growled and glared at Miroku. Kagome bent down and offered the poor guy a hand.

"I'm sorry about that; he's a little rude and violent sometimes." Miroku took her offered hand.

"That's alright, I don't blame you for his childish temper." Kagome smiled at him until she felt a now familiar presence on her behind again. Inuyasha didn't have a chance to react; Kagome slapped Miroku and jumped toward Inuyasha at the same time. Sango picked this perfect moment to come up the stairs and step into the hallway. She took one look at the situation and smiled knowingly at Miroku before looking apologetically at Kagome.

"Sorry about that, he's a little strange."

"Damn straight, fucking pervert."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha muttered and looked away.

Sango ignored Inuyasha's comment completely. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Miroku. He's how I knew about Inuyasha; they've been friends since grade school."

"He's your _boyfriend_?!" Sango nodded. Miroku stood up from the ground where he had fallen when Kagome slapped him and looked at Sango.

"Sango, my love, I was wondering when you'd introduce us!" Kagome watched in amazement as Sango stiffened, feeling Miroku's hand on her, and then as she too added a handprint on his face next to Kagome's. Kagome turned to Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Inuyasha, do you think he has a disease?"

"Keh. Fucking lecher."

* * *

Kagome knocked softly on Inuyasha's door. She had finished all her cleaning about an hour ago, and had spent the last hour arguing with Inuyasha's brother and then trying to get up the courage to come to Inuyasha's room. The time hadn't helped; all it had done was make her more nervous.

"Come in Kagome." Kagome slowly pushed the door open. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His eyes were shut and he gave no indication that he noticed her presence. For a moment, she considered running away, but it was cowardly. Plus, she hadn't been arguing with Sesshomaru for nothing. She took a deep breath, rallying her nerves.

"Inuyasha…?"

"What is it?" She gulped. Inuyasha cracked one deliciously golden eye.

"W-well I k-know this nice café, and I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me." Her words were rushed and she was surprised he could make them out.

"What about the bastard?" She couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Ses—Mr. Takahashi?"

"Keh, Sesshomaru is fine. He won't care about that formal stuff."

"He said you could come out as long as you're back by ten."

Inuyasha growled. "I have a fucking curfew?" Kagome nodded.

"I can understand if you don't want to come, but I thought it be nice to get out…the weather's nice and all…" she trailed off, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Sure. I'll need to change first." She looked at Inuyasha, but his face was blank. Well, not really blank. It seemed happy and…open.

"I need to too. Meet you back here in an hour?" Inuyasha nodded. "Kay." Kagome backed out of the room and closed his door. She was utterly petrified, but now she was on a mission. Better to concentrate on the tasks at hand then the ones yet to come up.

* * *

Kagome arrived back at the ward in just under an hour. She had decided she would take him to the café that Sango had introduced her too. It was a lovely little place and she hoped Inuyasha would like it.

She soothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and knocked on Inuyasha's door once again. It opened under her knuckles and she felt as if her breath had been taken away.

Inuyasha was simply beautiful in his button down red shirt and blue jeans. The red really set off his silver hair and his golden yellow eyes. It seemed to make him glow and Kagome felt herself getting lost in him. He was just…inhuman, godly, like a heavenly being.

Inuyasha himself was just as impressed with Kagome's dark blue top and denim skirt. As he looked at her he felt the overwhelming desire to kiss her, or ravage her on the spot. He felt disgusted with the desire. She was beautiful, and deserved someone better than him.

Inuyasha enjoyed the walk to the café. It had been too long since he'd been outside, or seen the sky. He hadn't realized how much he had actually missed it, and getting to see his first sunset in years, with Kagome no less, well it was better than he'd ever imagined.

He had been shocked to see that he loved the café as well. Usually he detested places packed with people, but it was quiet and dark inside. The atmosphere was nice, and the food was good, much better than that hospital crap that Kaede cooked. _Much_ better. He was really enjoying himself, and that put him in a good mood. He realized that he only had Kagome to thank for that, and so, he tried to be a little bit more like the person she deserved, instead of the person he was.

"You look beautiful Kagome." She blushed and sipped her drink.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled her dazzling smile at him, and he felt himself falling head over heels for this innocent, temperamental, and yet absolutely gorgeous girl. He wanted so bad to tell her that in just this short week she had managed to bring him out of his shell, a feat in an of itself, but had also managed to bewitch him, body mind and soul.

Kagome fidgeted and glanced out the window. He remembered the salt of her tears, of the looks on her face when he pulled some stunt of another. There was no way she could ever feel the same about him. He felt his heart break, and his ears twitched. No, as much as he had started to care for her, he had to be reasonable. She'd never fall for a hanyou like him.

Dinner was nice, but what happened after was even better. They walked to the park together, and watched the stars from the kid's swing set. Inuyasha let his guard fall and smiled, allowing himself a pleasure he rarely saw. He allowed himself to be happy.

Kagome could hardly take her eyes off of him the entire night. He was stunning, and so easy to get lost in. He talked easily, or so it seemed to her, and once he let his guard down, he was really quite delightful and funny. She couldn't help it really. But then again, she'd loved him from the moment she'd met him, so it'd always been a lost cause. She watched his boyish grin and couldn't help herself. She kissed him. She didn't worry about rejection for long, he returned with vigor, and she found herself losing herself within him, under the stars of a midsummer night.

* * *

Kagome hadn't see Inuyasha all day. She'd slept in late once again. He hadn't come out of his room while she'd worked, and though Kagome appreciated the quiet, she missed having Inuyasha. She'd hoped that after they'd kissed last night, he might be more open, or at least act like he cared. Instead he was just hiding in his room.

She frowned as she opened his door, mouth open to give him a piece of her mind. Instead she found him squished in a corner of the room on the floor. His face was in his knees and his arms around his head. His shoulders were shaking, but somehow she knew it wasn't out of laughter.

"Inuyasha?" He looked up with red swollen eyes. He was crying though he'd never admit it.

"Kagome?" His voice was raw too. Kagome practically dashed to his side. It was several moments before she was able to speak.

"Can I get anything for you? Do you want to talk?"

"I-I'm not very good with words. C-could you just hold me for awhile?" He needn't have asked. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and sat with him until he moved to his bed. Even then she'd remained with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome closed the door to Inuyasha's room as quietly as she could. It'd taken him forever to fall asleep, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him.

She passed Sesshomaru's office on the way out. The light was on. Maybe he wanted to know why she was still here? At any rate she felt she should at least let him know she was finally leaving.

Kagome poked her head in the door and looked around the room. There was no one there. It was empty. Something caught her eye and she noticed a fat manila folder lying on the desk. She had an idea of whose it was, but she edged closer to look at the name anyway.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

In the end, she didn't know why she decided to steal the folder, but she did. In the end she had meant to read it before falling asleep, hoping to find some clue to Inuyasha's upset in it. In the end, it had really _really_ mattered.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up as he heard a knock at the door. He sniffed, yup, it was the bastard. Sighing he stood up from the bed.

"Come in Sesshomaru."

His brother entered with flare and style, but there was a sadness that lingered on his features; sadness so subtle that, had one not known him, it would surely have been overlooked. He sighed as he looked down at his hanyou brother. Kaede, Sango and Miroku stood behind him.

"I tried Inuyasha, I really did."

"Keh, I know."

"Naraku will not back down, nor will that worm of a politician he's hired. The doctors are still insisting on their earlier diagnoses. I'm afraid we must go forth with the operation."

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"The girl, Kagome. She knows nothing of this?"

"I haven't told her." Sesshomaru jerked his head slightly in understanding.

"She loves you." He could have sworn that at that line there were tears in his brother's eyes. "Very well Inuyasha, follow me." Inuyasha closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were well and truly there in his eyes.

_Kagome..._

He stepped forward, following the small party out of his room.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly awoke. She felt something hard under her head. Stretching she lifted herself off the sofa and glanced stupidly at her makeshift pillow.

Inuyasha's stolen file.

Without thinking she hurriedly reached over and opened it. A brief page with what looked like a summary met her gaze. Her eyes flittered at dangerous speeds and she tried to quickly read what it contained.

_Inuyasha Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi was said to have been dating girlfriend Kikyou. According to Mr. Takahashi Kikyou 'cheated' on him with the defendant Naraku. In his rage upon discovering them Mr. Takahashi attempted to kill Naraku leaving him permanently crippled. Kikiyou managed to get away and call the cops but it is believed Mr. Takahashi would have attacked her too._

Kagome paused in her reading. Nothing new here.

_Mr. Takahashi managed to get out of jail time with an insanity plea. His brother committed him into an Institution and then shortly there after took over the ward known as Jefferson State._

_The patient Inuyasha Takahashi has been deemed dangerous to himself and those around him by several respected psychiatrists. It is recommended that he be scheduled for a lobotomy._

Kagome's blood ran cold, but the next line, hastily scribbled in Sesshomaru's handwriting nearly killed her.

_Lobotomy scheduled for—_Kagome's trembling hands dropped the folder. It was scheduled for today.

* * *

Inuyasha patiently followed his brother up to the operating room on the third floor. It seemed that, in the end of things, he had finally managed to forgive his brother for abandoning him as a child. As least he had tried to make up for it in the last ten or so years, had tried to help him out of the mess he'd gotten into. And he'd almost succeeded. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome would be alright. She'd find someone new. He'd be forgotten in an instant. The times he'd hurt her—there was no way she'd ever love a hanyou, especially a particularly rude one like him.

Miroku seemed to want to hold Sango's hand, but instead they walked with him, one on each side, supporting him during what should have been a dreadful time.

_I don't deserve friends like this._

Sesshomaru paused, they were there.

* * *

Kagome had never driven so fast in her life. She'd never run any red lights in her life. In fact, she'd never had any sort of traffic violation ever. Her perfect record was of little concern now as she raced against time. As she raced for life. Inuyasha's life.

She reached the hospital in record time. Slamming on the breaks she skidded to a stop in a handicap spot right next to Sesshomaru's pristine car. Flying out so fast she left her keys in the car and the engine running, she hit the front doors at a sprint. Never had they seemed so laden, so heavy and uninviting. She still she shoved, and darted at their parting, heading for the only floor where only such things as operations happened. She could only pray that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Inuyasha lay down on the table as the restraints were placed on his hands and feet. He watched calmly as Kaede filled a needle with a sedative. It took a lot to knock a hanyou out. They would use a sedative on top of anesthesia to keep him under until it was over.

Strapping the mask over his face Kaede handed the needle off to another nurse. Inuyasha flinched slightly as the liquid burned in his arm.

* * *

Kagome panted, and fought her body's wish to stop running. She was almost to the third floor. Her legs burned and she felt like she was reliving her worst nightmare. Like she was running hard though molasses and she'd never get where she so desperately wanted. Taking one last gulp of air and steadying her will she charged forward in one last desperate struggle.

_Inuyasha, just hold on! I'm coming!_

* * *

Inuyasha blinked against his fuzzy vision. Sango and Miroku had left the operating room and were in the next one, either watching through the mirror or crying. Sesshomaru had stayed and stood poised in the corner like a cat waiting for a mouse. He met Inuyasha's gaze and nodded, showing a fine syringe in his left hand. If the operation was successful, Sesshomaru would at least save his dignity.

Inuyasha smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be long until existence ceased.

* * *

Kagome could see the door, just in front of her, but she didn't stop running. It was a swinging door, one that could be pushed open to make it easier for surgeons to remain sterile while entering and exiting. She picked up her pace, intending to burst through, but dropped to her knees as she slammed quite painfully into hard metal.

They had locked the door.

The girl struggled upward, clawing at the small window placed almost above her head. She could just make out Sesshomaru stanting in the corner. She yelled, hoping to get his attention, his fist beating tiredly against the window. Finally he looked her way, but seemed to hesitate before unlocking the door.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, his cold expression appeared puzzled. Kagome caught a spilt-second smirk as she brushed past him and shoved one of the nurses out of her way.

"Inuyasha?!" She shook the hanyou, but was already unconscious. The staff had backed off, and were trading significant looks with Sesshomaru. He nodded briefly before turning and grabbing the girl roughly by the arm and dragging her away.

"What? No! Let go of me! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and fought for all she was worth, but nothing could break the full demon's grip on her arm. He tossed her unceremoniously onto the ground outside the room.

A nurse shouted, and then another. Kagome struggled to her feet, but Sesshomaru blocked the doorway, the smirk from earlier back on his face. It took her a moment, but Kagome finally realized the reason for the nurses panic. The beeping of Inuyasha's heart-rate monitor had dropped, and was now nothing but a steady tone. The hanyou was dead.

"I release you from my service Ms. Higrashi. Leave this place, and don't ever return." The door slammed shut in Kagome's face and she struggled to understand what was going on. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Not with so many things still unsaid between them.

Through her own sobs and the muffling door she could still hear the surgeon speak. It was much too loud, despite the other noises.

"Time of death, 8:30am."

* * *

Kagome lay in bed, willfully ignoring the pounding at her door. She didn't feel like getting up. Hell, when did she ever feel like getting up anymore? It had been weeks since she'd lost him, weeks since she'd gotten out of bed for anything other than the bathroom or food.

She still could not believe that Inuyasha was really gone. Not to mention that she had been fired in the process. But she had grown to care for the surly hanyou, he had been her friend, and she had even started to think that she loved him. Now they would never get the chance to be more than friends. Sesshomaru had taken it all away from her. If he had just helped her, they could have broken him out of there. Helped him get free of the institution. He could have even lived with Kagome, since she knew he wouldn't have a place to go. And that he would be on the run.

The pounding at her door grew louder, and she heaved a sigh of frustration. She had better answer the door before whoever was out there put a permanent dent in it.

Opening the door, she opened her mouth to tell off her harasser, but the words died in her throat. There, on her doorstep, stood a very annoyed, very alive Inuyasha.

"Inu-?" her words were cut off as he grunted and shoved past her. She closed the door behind him, sliding down and digging her fingers into the carpet.

"But…but you were dead?" she asked, looking up at him, wondering if maybe she had gone crazy after all. Inuyasha simply smirked.

"No. That bastard was brilliant. He was supposed to kill me if the surgery was successful. Make it look like I had died from complications, but your distraction allowed him to give me the drug before the surgery ever took place. He screwed up though. Underestimated the dosage due to my human blood. I "died" long enough to get away from witnesses. My hanyou blood processed the toxins and ran them out of my system, essentially reviving me." Kagome nodded numbly.

"He planned it then. He left that folder for me to find, knowing I'd create a distraction. Which means he didn't screw up. He intended to give you the incorrect dosage all along." She shuddered, wondering what would have happened if she had overslept longer than she had, or if she hadn't heeded her curiosity and had left the folder on Sesshomaru's desk.

Inuyasha was suddenly there, kneeling in front of her, his look puzzled.

"Are you crying?" Kagome simply nodded, before throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly, her tears turning to sobs at his embrace. She had thought he was dead, that she had lost Inuyasha forever.

But he was alive, and now, now they had a chance for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Probably the longest OneShot I've ever written in my entire life. A whopping 40 pages. :O I started this silly little story YEARS ago, but the ending I wrote was even crappier than it is now. The ending was re-written very recently, and so the writing may not fit entirely. Plus I am tired, and I don't have a beta reader for this one. So it really may not be up to par. Still I ask that you kindly read and review.

I may redo this one day with a better ending and a beta, but for now I'm bound towards bed.


End file.
